The present invention relates to a latch construction for locking a cover to the platform of a lorry or the like.
In the prior art, the cover is usually attached to the platform of a lorry by means of several elastic straps, which are attached to bolts or the like arranged on the sides of the platform. Such a cover is easily opened. Thus, the load on the lorry cannot be left on the platform during the night due to the risk of stealing. There is a need for a latch construction which makes it much more difficult to get access to the covered platform of the lorry in order to prevent stealing or unauthorized access to the platform of the lorry.